User blog:TheTheif/New prophecy...I think. Please read!!!
Okay, Chey here. Most of you know I'm (WAS...) apprentice to Raugus...I didn't insist on everyone knowing, but one day -sigh- The point is, last night I dreamed I was talking to my mother, Athena. She, um, frequently helps me with things. I have a charm that she uses to communicate with me, and it was burning up around my neck. I woke up and there I saw a misty-ghost image of myself. It began to speak: "Six Demigods shall heed a call, but of their group, two must fall. An obsessed daughter of Apollo shall fight like a demon, but her brother, "the other", shall make promises and find it hard to keep them. The Rider son of Henry shall finally find a love that's true, but jealousy raw will make this love feel blue. A daughter of Hades, who goes by the name of Cat, will summon a monster, who will turn on her and go back. The daughter of Athena, who has a sword of purple fire, will try and save her friends, but may fail in the truth's ill ire. Another daughter of Hades, who is one of the elders, will seek a final peace, only to create a Never-Never. Surely yourself or you, or only two, will find out the beggining's end." ^^^I think this one is about all the oldies, no doubt^^^ Here the image-thingy turned into an image of my best friend Sara. She too spoke: "Surely the daughter of Athena would give to save the obsessed one, and the Rider alone face, the biggest threat in space, The two sisters of Hades may find a final rest, only to succeed in their end, The Rider's son shall be borne to whom he never scorned, and the brother of the other, who is a god of emotion, will be in great notion." ^^^ Shawn, Rach, and Ava mixed in...^^^ (first line; I failed; gave up some magic to FAIL...) Now it turned into an image of my other friend Tye and said another part: "The one who goes by Cat will fight a great bat. She shall combine with one who is divine. Her sister of the copper-hair, will be the one who really cares. The brother of obsessed will fall in love with one who has been at rest. The sister of the brother shall perish in one end, only to re-live in the bend. The theif shall return what he had stolen, and meet his maker in the coven." ^^^Almost completely Ava's part^^^ And here my mother appeared and spoke the final chiling words: "Yourself or you, you shall be wooed. The one you call a friend will meet you in the end. A last hero's chill will create a large kill, and his brother shall be stilled. Alone you must face, the great interface. A love of tragedy will meet your creativity, and borne a child of magic serenity. The master you call father will be lost to you by the traitor starter." ^^^Deffinitely my part, 'cause Athena looked directly at me when she said this...^^^ That's what I heard..exactly. I think most of it reffers to the oldies...Me, Zach, Ava, Missy, Rach, and Shawn. I don't know if my mum is trying to warn us of something..but when I woke up, my charm was cold as winter-ice. She spoke to me once more, and said: "A final peace lies to your east. The best of it lies to the west. North or south, only one answer shall come forth. You must remember: All six heroes combine shall prevail, but Gods forbid; you cannot fail." ^^^This is the most troubling..I have a feeling it's about a NEW genertaion, one we never knew.... After that...mum was silent. I think this MUST do with Apollyon and us "oldies" destroying him..but I don't like the part "but of their group, two must fall"...I think at least 3 of us are going to die. And I know that the one line "The daughter of Athena, who has a sword of purple fire" is about me..my amethyst sword glows as if on fire. Amethyst is a purple gem. But I'm not as sure as this line "The theif shall return what was stolen, and meet her maker in the coven"..I think that one is about someone who stole something important. But I'm positive of five things: 1. The "Rider son of Henry" is Zach. So everything reffering to "Rider" means Zach. (already happened) 2. The "obsessed daughter of Apollo" is Rach...it's gotta be. So anything reffering to "obsessed one" means Rach. 3. The "daughter of Hades, who goes by the name of Cat" is Ava. But there are two daughters of Hades in here. I'm 99.9% sure it's Ava and Missy. 4. The "brother of obsessed/"the other"" has got to be Shawn. So, "the other" or "brother of obsessed" means Shawn. 5. The son of Zach destined to join the demititans..he's definitely born here. And Zach will find "true love" and have his so to someone he never thought he's go out with..one of his friends. And this has GOT to do with Apollyon. And the "elders" mean us "Oldies"...Ava, Zach, me, Rach..etc... But why dis this come to me? I'm just a weirdo with some minor sword skills. I'm really freaked out about this..Something bad is coming, and it means hell for us O_O The lines with crosses through them mean they've already happened and the ones with underlines are tho most troubling... -Theif <3- 21:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts